Mr. Clark
Mr. Clark, also known as Tom Clark, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Gabe Khouth, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Sneezy. History During the Curse Following Sheriff Graham's sudden death, the position of sheriff is left vacant. Former sheriff's deputy Emma and newspaper reporter Sidney go head to head in the competition of either being elected as the new town sheriff. Mr. Gold helps Emma through secret means to gain the upper hand over Sidney, but she feels guilty for using dishonest methods to win the townspeople's favor. On the day of the electoral debate, Mr. Clark is one of the many people gathered at town hall to hear the election candidates' speeches. When it comes Emma's turn, she decides to step down out of the race by ousting Mr. Gold, but, her defiance towards the most powerful man in town shapes a good impression on the townspeople and they put her in office as sheriff. Mr. Clark owns and operates the local pharmacy, and catches two siblings, Ava and Nicholas for shoplifting. They try to blame it on Henry, but Emma lets it go and takes the children back home. On Valentine's Day, both Mr. Gold and David notice each other while waiting on line to pay for their items. While Mr. Gold pays for his tape and rope, he sees David is buying two different Valentine's Day cards. Though David is giving one to his wife, Kathryn and the other to his budding love interest, Mary Margaret, he insists to Mr. Gold they are for the same person. One morning, Mr. Clark and Walter enter Granny's to grab some breakfast. Mr. Clark asks Leroy to move over a seat so the two of them can sit together. Grudgingly, Leroy refuses to move and remarks they should have gotten up earlier in order to snag the counter seats they wanted. However, Leroy's appetite goes down after Mr. Clark accidentally sneezes on his breakfast. He gets up to leave, but is delayed when Mary Margaret walks in and grabs everyone's attention with her speech in asking for volunteers to sign up in selling candles for the annual Miner's Day festival. Unfortunately, the townspeople are still reeling from the public exposure of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident David, and she is ignored. After Leroy resumes his walk away from the counter, Mr. Clark and Walter finally sit down. Leroy's lovesickness for the nun, Sister Astrid, prompts him to sign up as a volunteer in helping to sell candles, especially since she is in need of rent money for her landlord, Mr. Gold. However, he and Mary Margaret's combined bad reputations make business hard to come by. He disappoints Astrid by lying about selling out the candles, and in desperation to make a difference, Leroy forcibly causes a power outage by short circulating the electrocity system. With candles as the only usable light source, Mr. Clark and the other townspeople hurry to grab some at Leroy and Mary Margaret's candle selling booth. As the Dark Curse continues to weaken, Regina has a nightmare in which several of the townspeople, including Mr. Clark, rally together at her doorstep with their Enchanted Forest memories fully regained. In a quest to extract revenge, they forcibly tie her to an apple tree. Mr. Clark watches on as Emma unsheathes a sword and proceeds to behead Regina as punishment. After the Curse After Emma breaks the Dark Curse, Mr. Clark joins in the reunion of his fellow dwarves and friends. They walk down the street with Emma, Mary Margaret and David as they figure out what to do next. In a panic, Archie tells the group Dr. Whale is leading the townsfolk in a mob to Regina's house. Although Leroy believes Regina deserves it, the others object as it is not right to kill. They are further obligated to help when Henry pleads for his mother's safety. The dwarves gather at the edge of town as Leroy marks the Storybrooke border with a chalk line. He states it is their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town, and they take turns picking straws to decide who will be the test subject. Happy, Walter, Doc and Bashful express sentiments of apphrensiveness over the danger of going over the line, but Leroy forces them to think about the fact they have a duty to uphold in protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark draws the shortest straw, though he doesn't want to be the one to cross, so Leroy pushes him over the border. Immediately, magic begins to course over Mr. Clark. Walter and the others become concerned, but are forced to stay behind the line or risk the same happening to themselves. After he is pulled back over the line, Mr. Clark has lost his Enchanted Forest memories. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and notify temporary sheriff David of what conspired. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, they deal with the unexpected presence of Regina, who has just regained her magic and uses it to terrorize them. To put a stop to it, Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they will take the risks involved in losing their memories by leaving town if it means getting away from Regina. Many who pack up and attempt to drive out of town, but David's car blocks them from progressing any further out of town. He makes a heartfelt speech to convince everyone there isn't any use in running away as both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke lives are themselves, and from their weaknesses they will draw strengths together. Moved, they all return home. Later, the six other dwarves get pickaxes in preparation to go into the mines and dig for the diamonds. As they walk down the street, they pass Mr. Clark, who Leroy reassures they will get his memories back by finding diamonds to make fairy dust. Mr. Clark looks on puzzled as they leave. Trivia *The name "Tom" is of English origin derived from the name "Thomas" and itself derived from the Greek form of the Aramaic name "Ta'oma'" that means "twin".http://www.behindthename.com/name/thomas *The surname "Clark" is of Old English origin derived from the occupational word "clerec" that means "priest".http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/clark *Mr. Clark is aptly seen sneezing, which is a reference to his counterpart. *He is the first person to cross the town border and lose his memory. *His first name is revealed in the second season. *Runs a pharmacy called the Dark Star Pharmacy. Appearances References it:Tom Clark fr:M. Clark Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters